Dark Wolf
by FanusSeth
Summary: Meet Seth, a wolf fanus with a dark past. After getting in one to many fights he is told he will have to go on trail which will most likely end with him in jail, though I person gets him out of this. Ozpin, he gives Seth a choice either go on trail or come to BEACON. Seth's choice was BEACON and Ozpin placed him on team with someone he thinks can he help Seth. Parings will be made.
1. Chapter 1 The Wolf

**This is my first RWBY FF. Please let me know how I did.**

* * *

The young fanus sighed. It was another dead end. If it kept up like this he wasn't sure what he would do. He looked around the empty warehouse he stood in. Everything had taken nothing left behind for him to get a scent on. He needed to find him. He would do whatever it takes.

He walked out and made his way through the streets. His nose picking up all kinds of scents, it was one of the better things about being a wolf fanus. If he wanted to he could track a scent for miles. He learned not to make comments about scents since people tend to take it badly. Not that he cared. He could care less about people feel about what he says.

He made his way into a small café and took a seat. I waitress came over and asked wait he would like. He ordered a glass of iced tea with a lemon. She bought it over and he sat their quietly drinking it thinking it the warehouse over.

It had taken him a long time to track him to that location but he had bailed. This man wasn't dumb. He kept moving so he wouldn't be found. "I guess I'm goanna need to start from scratch" he said. This was frustrating to him. He needed a distraction.

Two men approached him. "Well if it isn't the big bad night wolf." One of them said. The wolf fanus looked to them. The one on the right was little taller than his friend but not as tall as himself. Though the wolf fanus stood at six foot five, so that didn't mean the either were short. They looked like they could be brothers. They both had very similar brown hair. The shorter ones was little lighter than the other. The taller one looked to see the fanus's sword. "I bet you think just because of your sword you think you're big and strong huh." He said. The wolf fanus just replied "At least stronger than you" and continued drinking his drink.

The taller one slammed his hands on the table. "Look you rotten animal. I know you've been causing trouble for us normal people around town." This was partially true. "I only cause trouble for people who cause me trouble." The wolf fanus said. He gave them glare "Now if you'll excuse I need to go talk to people with intelligence." He walked out of the café and made his way down the street. It was almost eleven so almost no one was out on the streets. The two men came out side after him. "Hey no one disrespects us like that" the shorter one called after him. The wolf fanus kept on walking.

"Oh that's it!" He heard one scream. Then he head them pull them out, electro swords. He turned around. "Well you two are awfully quick to start a fight." The big yelled "We don't like your kind. So you have two choices, one admit that we are the superior race, or two beg for mercy while we beat the shit out of you." The fanus smiled for the first time all night. "I pick 3 beat you down and then go get some sleep." The wolf fanus grabbed his sword from behind his back and took a fighting stance.

His sword long with a deep black color, it seemed to have revolver gun attachment to also function as powerful gun (Think Squall's sword from XIII just with a black color). The two men charged him at the same time trying to get the upper hand. The wolf fanus quickly shot at their feet. The quickly lost their balance trying to avoid the bullets. The wolf fanus quickly took his chance. His quickly ran up and kneed the taller one in the gut knocking him to the ground. He then swung his sword to hit the shorter one in the back of the head knocking him to the ground.

"This is pathetic." The wolf fanus said. To think he was somewhat hoping for a good fight. The two men that had start the fight moments ago now looked scared. "I haven't really done anything yet" he said. Just then he heard police sirens. "Crap not again" the wolf fanus said.

**At the police station**

The wolf fanus was not happy. He hadn't even started that fight. Why on earth was he being arrested? Probably due to the fact that most of the cops knew him, he tended to cause problems. "Come on Seth. You know we told you no more fights." A cop said while pacing back and forth in a small room. Seth just shrugged his shoulders. "Not my fault" he said. "Seth the chief isn't happy with you. He thinks we should put you on trial." This caught the wolf fanus's attention. "Trial? You can't be serious. Half the judges in Vail are racist." Seth said. The cop sighed. "There's nothing I can do Seth. I don't hate you but I'm not risking my job for you." The cop said.

"But maybe I can do something." A voice said as a man walked in. He held a mug in his hand and white hair and glasses. "Professor Ozpin" the cop said. Ozpin looked to Seth. "I talked with the chief, and I have a proposition for you Seth." "What?" Seth asked. It was likely it was better than being put on trial for a fight he didn't start.

**BEACON Academy, RWBY's room**

It was Saturday at BEACON academy. It was almost noon but Weis was already trying to get Ruby to start studying. "Ruby you have to this more seriously." Weis said. "But Weis it's Saturday. Why can't we just hang out?" Ruby complained. "Because Ruby you have to lead this team. Which means you need to know all of this" Weis said. "But on Saturday?" Ruby said.

Their argument was stopped by a knock at their door. Ruby ran to open it to see Professor Ozpin standing outside the door. "Hello Ruby." He said. "Hello Professor Ozpin" Ruby returned. She then noticed someone standing to the side of the professor. "Who's this?" Ruby asked. "This is Seth, and until there are other students for him to form a team with he will be joining you."

"What!" Weis yelled when she overheard this news. "Professor, you can't be serious." "I am. Now Weis why don't you show Seth to cafeteria for breakfast, I still need to talk to Ruby." Ozpin said. "Fine." Weis said and headed toward the cafeteria not caring if Seth was following or not. He followed leaving Ozpin and Ruby alone.

"Ruby if I could have put him on any team." Ozpin stated. "Then why RWBY?" Ruby asked. Ozpin looked to the young team leader "Because what Seth needs is to things, one is guidance and the other is a friend." Ruby was confused. "Seth has been in some trouble. I offered instead of being forced a punishment he come here and receive guidance. He also needed a friend he could open up to. I want you to see if you can try to get him to open up or at least get him to stay out of trouble."

"Okay I think I can do that." Ruby said. "Besides were going to be team mates so we might as well be friends any way." "Thank you Ruby" Ozpin said then left. Ruby quickly made her way down to the cafeteria to meet her new team mate.


	2. Chapter 2 Someplace Quite

Seth sat in the cafeteria. He ate his lunch quietly while trying to avoid eye contact with the white haired girl that he'd been sent down here with. She didn't seem set on talking to him either which suited him just fine. He could just sit and think about how to find him.

"Hi" Seth heard interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to see a small girl. She had brown hair with red highlights. "Hey" Seth said giving a tone in voice that implied he wanted her to go away. Ruby heard the tone but chose to ignore it. "I'm Ruby" she said cheerfully. "Seth" he said turning back to his food.

He was being cold to Ruby, but it was different then when she had first met Weis. He was just trying to ignore her. Then again maybe it was just because Ruby hadn't done something to anger Seth. Though Ruby didn't think getting him mad would work well. The fact that Weis was now her friend even shocked her; much less as good of friends they are now. Ruby needed something to work with.

Ruby then noticed what was on Seth's back. "Ooh what does that do?" She said referring to his weapon. Seth figured he would at least indulge the girl. What harm was there in that? Just a quick conversation about his sword then he would slip away to somewhere more quite.

Seth pulled the sword of his back. "This is Night Howler. A pretty strong sword made out of some of the toughest stuff around, equipped with a revolver attachment for a more long range approach." Seth said. He liked his weapon of choice. Simple enough yet could deal out massive damage. "Cool want to see my weapon?" Ruby asked. Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Ruby, be careful." Weis said. "Last time you just wanted to someone your weapon we ended up with a broken table." She followed up with.

"Oh Weis, its fine, besides I said I was sorry." Ruby said. She reached behind her grabbed her weapon which unfolded into a scythe. Seth stared in awe for a moment. "Not quite what I expected." He said. Ruby was grinning ear to ear. "This is crescent rose, not only a powerful scythe but also a high impact fully customizable sniper rifle." Who gives a small girl a scythe? Seth thought.

Though the amount of wonderment didn't make him want to go someplace else any less. He just had to get away. He knew he'd be forced to talk to these girls later, but he didn't want to do it now. He took his food up to throw out then passed by the girls walking away from them nothing to indicate saying good bye.

"Wow Weis he almost makes it seem like you are warm to people." Ruby said as she watched the wolf fanus walk away. Weis glared at the girl. "I at least know when to tell people when there in the wrong. He just sits there. Not talking. He didn't even try to talk to me once." She replied. Ruby sighed and sat at the table. Whatever Ozpin wanted her to get Seth to talk about was goanna have to wait. First she needed to get him to talk.

Seth started to regret his decision. "I should have asked them where I could go for some quite." He said as he made his way through the halls. His dark eyes dotting back and forth looking for something, could he head back to the room? No there we probably other members of the team that could go there and the girls he had just met could probably go back there. He didn't think it was a good idea to leave the school with Ozpin having just brought him here.

As he made his through the halls he finally found what he was looking for. He looked upon the school's library. "Perfect." He headed in looking around. It didn't seem to have that many people in it. Probably due to the fact that it was Saturday after noon, he looked through the shelves for something to read. He needed something to at least make it look like he was reading in case a librarian came and asked why he was just sitting. Then he found something that caught his eye. Something that he would never tell anyone about, he picked up a cook book.

He didn't like to admit to people that loved to cook. He thought he was good too. Though he never had others than himself try it out. The title read "Breakfast Food Galore". Dumb title he thought as he flipped through the book. After just standing there for a bit he realized he should find a seat. He found and kept reading through. He kept glancing up to make sure to one saw him. Especially the two girls that were on a team with him, it would only lead to conversations he didn't want to deal with. Not that he wanted to deal with any but beside the point.

After looked through it for a little bit his mind started to wander. He needed to find him. He couldn't figure out where to go next. He needed to be out there figuring it out. Though maybe this school could help, he was a good fighter but not the best. It might do some good to train. He did want to be in top condition when he found him.

"Maybe this won't be all bad. At least I'll have somewhere to sleep." Seth muttered. He'd been on the streets for the last 4 years. So it was nice to have some where to call home. Even if the people here bothered him, then again he had only talked to one girl and she was at least trying to be nice. Though he would prefer if people left him alone, it would just be easier.

He decided it might be a good idea to get a layout of the school. He went up to the librarian and asked how to check out the book. He told her he was new and things were complicated. She just asked for his name and sent him on his way. He walked through the halls trying to figure out how the school's layout was. Might have been a good idea to ask for a tour, but this way he could definitely get some quite.

**RWBY's Room**

Ruby on her bed, her first attempt to befriend Seth had gone over about as well as when she first met Weis. It seemed like she was farther from getting a friend then where she had started. She thought about going after him, but Weis had said it was bad idea along with some comments about him not being worth it.

Ruby heard the door start to open. She looked to see her older sister, Yang, in the door way. "Hey Ruby" Yang said while walking through the door. "Hey sis" Ruby returned. Yang could tell right away. "What's wrong?" The blonde asked her sister. "Well Ozpin put someone new on our team temporally" Ruby started to explain. "Who?" Yang asked curiously. "A wolf fanus named Seth. Apparently he's been getting into trouble and Ozpin thought that I would be the best to get him to open up. But so far the most I can get out of him are a few sentences about his sword." Ruby sated.

"Well maybe we should find him." Yang stated. "Come on" Yang said pulling on her sister's arm. "But Yang, Weis said that wasn't a good idea." Ruby said. "Oh come on. If we listened to everything she said how would ever get any fun" Yang said. Ruby figured it couldn't hurt and went along.

As the girls exited the room Seth watched them go down the hall in the opposite direction he was in. "Why do I feel like those two are looking for me?" Seth and approached the door he was told he was going to be living in. He opened the door seeing the girls not lock before they left and looked around. Nothing in the room belonged to him. He had no place yet he was supposed to be living in it.

He stashed the book away hiding it under one of the beds (Blake's) and then made his way out of the room. He walked around until he found a clock. It was about one thirty. He made his way outside into the courtyard. He found himself lying up against one of them. He yawned. It was only the middle of the afternoon but the fanus felt tired. He figured now would be as good of time as any to catch a nap.

Ruby and Yang had been searching for about an hour. They hadn't been able to find Seth. "Yang let's just head back to the room. He has to head back sometime." Ruby insisted. "Yeah I guess. He better come back soon." Yang said.

About four hours after Ruby and Yang had headed back to their room just to hang out; Seth was awaking from his nap. His eyes greeted by an orange haired girl as he opened his eyes.

"Ah" Seth screamed as he was shocked with the girl in his face. "Ren I found someone." The orange haired girl said with lots of energy. A man with brown hair and pink strand, he looked slightly worn out. "Nora please stop running around so much." Ren said with a very calm voice. "Weee" she said running away. "Ugh I need a break." Ren said sitting down near Seth.

"Ren" he extending his hand to Seth, the fanus returned the gesture shaking his hand saying "Seth." The two boys sat there in quite for a few minutes. All thing considered he had done a pretty good job avoiding conversations today, so he wasn't about to start one. He got up and walked away leaving Ren where he sat.

Seth decided to make his way back to the room. He figured he at least needed to figure out how he was sleeping. Probably on the floor, but he may as well ask. (No parings of any sorts have come to be yet. I point this out so that you know there will be no one sleeping in any ones bed. ) He made his way to the door and realized he never received a key. So he knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Ruby said and opened the door to see Seth. "I'm even goanna get a key at any point?" Seth asked as he walked through the door straight past Ruby. "Here" Ruby walked over to him handing him his scroll and room key. He opened the scroll to see aura gauges of him and the rest of his team. "So I assume I'm just goanna be sleeping on the floor." Seth said putting the scroll away. "Yeah at the moment that's the plan. We got you a sleeping bag." Ruby said. "Thanks I guess" Seth said. He made his way back towards the door. "Where are you going?" Ruby asked. "Someplace quite." Seth responded. "What's your problem? You can't just avoid us." Seth turned to see it coming from a blond. "It's nothing personal." He said turning back to leave. "All my sister is trying to do is be nice and you just ignore her!" Yang yelled. Seth stopped in his tracks. He turned and said "You really want to do something nice? Do me a favor and leave me alone. I'm better off without people." He said and went out the door.

Seth soon found himself lying against the tree in a court yard. He could just try and run. Though he would have nowhere to go, he would be stuck in a state of aimlessness again. He heard some foot steps behind him. His nose picked up the scent of roses. "Seth?" he heard. He looked out from behind the tree and saw Ruby. "Didn't I say to leave me alone?" Seth said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "Do you really think you're better off without people?" Ruby asked. Seth sighed. "Look it's not like I hate people. I just prefer to be alone. It makes things easier." He said. "Do you really think that?" Ruby asked. Seth couldn't believe. She seemed to be actually concerned about him. "You know Ruby, after all this time of being alone I almost forgot why. It's just the path I choose." Seth said. "If you really care, then let me tell you a story."


	3. Chapter 3 Seth's Past

6 years ago

A young boy ran down the stairs of his house. His nose had picked up his father from upstairs in his room. "Dad" he yelled running at an adult wolf fanus. "Hey Seth, have you behaved well today?" The young wolf fanus was smiling ear to ear (Older Seth rarely smiles at all.) "Of course I have. Some kids made fun of me, but I just ignored them. I'm proud to be a fanus." Seth said. His father smiled. "Good boy. Now come on, I have something to show you."

Seth's father took him through the house. They had a good life. It was a nicer house. His father was a tall man with black hair like Seth's. He took Seth into a room. "Your private study, you never let us go in here." Seth father walked into the room. "Well I've been working on something for you. I know you want to go into one of those combat schools when you get a bit older." His father said. "Yeah! I'm goanna be a hero" Seth said. "Well I started on this." His father went up to the wall and pulled down a black sword. "This will help you. When you do go, I'm sure you will be fine." His father stated.

Seth stared at the sword. "Will I really get to use this?" He asked. His father smiled. "Seth this blade will serve you well." "Honey can you go pick up Taylor." They heard Seth's mother call. "I can go." Seth volunteered. Seth's father looked to him. "Seth, are you sure? It is getting dark out." His father said with slight worry in his voice. "Of course dad, she's like 2 blocks away. I'll be fine." Seth said. His dad smiled at him. "Okay just careful Seth." He watched his son walk out the door as Seth happily went to walk his sister home.

Seth started down the path. It was getting dark but it didn't mean he couldn't see any worse than normal due to his fanus eyes. He kept walking until he arrived at his destination. He found his sister outside a house waiting for him. His sister smiled at him. She had kind of bizarre silver hair. "Hey bro" she said with a bright smiled on her face. He walked up to her. He brushed his own black hair to the side. He put his hand on her head and messed up her hair a little. "Hey Tay" he said smiling. He tended to shorten people's names like that. He took her hand and they started home.

Seth's father smiled as Seth walked to get his sister. He looked over a few blueprints. They were designs for upgrades on the sword he had made for Seth. He would need to change as Seth got older. Right now it was that big. It was made for someone who wasn't going off to fight monsters but was going to train to do so, also someone who was small and rather weak. Not to say Seth was a weak child. In fact he was rather strong for someone his age.

*Knock* *Knock* Seth's father heard a sound at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked to see a man. He couldn't of been older than 18 years old. He had black hair and blood red eyes. He gave Seth's father a wicked smile and said "Hello mister Kaelin. (Hey look Seth's last name.)" Seth's father looked at the man. He shook in fear because the man was holding a scythe behind him.

"M-May I h-help you sir" Seth's father said. His voice was full of fear. The man smiled and said "You and your wife should get out here right now. It's a nice night and I would much rather this conversation out here." Seth's father obeyed. His wife and himself now stood outside their house.

"My name is Kadyn, Kadyn the Reaper." The man wielding the scythe stated. "You are Kyle Kaelin and his wife Chloe Kaelin correct?" He asked. Seth's father merely nodded as if to say yes. Kadyn smiled a wicked smile. Seth's father looked around to see multiple men around. They were in pure black uniforms with skulls on the front. "You people hire me and my men here to make people disappear. You Kyle have been marked. Apparently people fear what you can do, Too smart for your own good." Kadyn said. "Dad?" A voice called out.

Seth watched as his father was in front of multiple men. Seth was scared his sister was clinging on to him. Kadyn looked to Seth and smiled. "Oh I do just having to kill children. Though I guess I can't have you causing trouble." He said. "No you leave them alone!" Kyle shouted. Kadyn looked to Seth's father and said "Oh the father son relationship, such a bond." Kadyn stepped back and swung his scythe into Kyle's chest. "It makes me sick."

Seth watched horror as his father fell to the ground. "S-Seth run get you and your sister out of here" His father said weakly as he fell. Seth turned grabbing Taylor to run. He then heard the scream of his mother being killed the same way his father had just been killed.

"Sir, Do we give chase?" One of the men in black asked Kadyn. "No I hate killing children. I doubt they will be much trouble. Burn the bodies of these two. Then we will leave to a hide out. The people who paid us to do this will make sure none of this ever gets solved. Their fanus so no one with much power will care. Besides the one's that do have other concerns." Kadyn said.

Seth ran. He didn't stop running until he got to somewhere he thought would be safe, an orphanage. He had known this is where he could keep her, this where he could keep Taylor.

He looked to his sister. She hadn't stopped crying since they had witnessed their father die. They made their way inside the orphanage. Seth holding his sister closely went up to someone at the desk. Seth told them about how their parents were gone. He told them about the man that had killed them. He never was caught. They stayed at the orphanage.

Seth couldn't sleep that night. He wanted to stay by his sister but he wouldn't. He went to wake up his sister only to discover she wasn't asleep. Taylor looked at him. Her eyes full of sadness from what had happened.

"Taylor I'm going to leave this place." Seth said. "No Seth. Don't leave I don't want to lose you to." Taylor said. Her voice was so full of sadness. Seth pulled her close to him "No you won't lose me. You'll hear from me often. I have to go." He said. He let go of her and clenched his fist. "I'm going to make sure the people who did this pay." His voice that had once been full of sadness was now full of anger. "I'm going to become strong and make sure they pay for killing mom and dad."

"Then let me come." Taylor said. She had just lost her parents. She didn't want her big brother to leave. Seth shook his head. "Taylor stay here you can still have a good life. Trust me. It's better like this. I'll become strong and they'll pay. You won't need to worry about becoming strong because you can have a good life without fighting." Taylor looked down and said "How can I have a good life without mom, dad, or you."

Doing this killed Seth on the inside. His sister was the one thing he had left. He hugged Taylor and said "Taylor I love you. I'm going so you can be safe from people like him. I refuse to let you have the same fate as parents. I'll keep you safe by getting rid of people like that."

He left the orphanage that night. He went to his house. There was something he needed. He kept walking until he got to the house. He expected the bodies of his parents. They were gone but there were burn along the ground. There was nothing left of his parents. He made his way into the house until he got to his dad's study.

He looked until he saw it. The black blade his father had shown him earlier that day. His father had just placed on his desk before he left. Seth picked up the sword and let out a burst of tears. "Dad thank you. I'll make sure you're avenged. That man with scythe will die. This blade will serve me well.

Present day

Ruby listened in silence as Seth told her the story. He explained how the killer had never been caught. He talked about how they kept putting him back in the orphanage but he ran every time. They eventually gave up and just someone check on him every now and then.

"So are you happy now Ruby? You got me to talk. That day I stopped getting close to people. I learned that they will just leave. The only I need is myself. I don't need anyone." Seth said. Ruby stared and shock. There was a reason Seth didn't want to talk to people. "Listen Seth you may think you don't need anyone but what you told me is that you do." Ruby said.

Seth looked to her raising an eyebrow "Really how so?" Seth asked. Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder "You need Taylor. You said yourself you left so you could make sure she would be safe." Seth sighed. "Whatever Ruby, think what you like. I'd rather you actually listen but I don't really care." Seth stood up and went towards the school building. He then looked back to Ruby "Care to refresh my memory on how to get to the cafeteria?" he said. Ruby smiled. She had gotten through. Seth would take a lot of work but she was willing to do it. "Sure let's go."

**Well there you have it. One chapter about Seth's past. Of course it was a little more in depth then the story Seth told Ruby but same point got across. Hopefully the next chapter will be gotten out soon.**


End file.
